Justice
by TestSubject069
Summary: When Detective Ketchum loses a Pokemon homicide case due to legal technicalities and secludes himself to the police station, the Assistant District Attorney May Maple comes to relieve him of his sadness. "I just wish there was justice in the world." Advanceshipping, AshxMay, ADV, Oneshot written for the January Fanfiction contest at the Advancers Community Forums, origin 2/18/13


**Justice**

I do not own _Pokémon_ or _Law and Order: SVU_. Those rights are held by GAMEFREAK/Pokémon International, and NBC/Universal Studios respectively.

* * *

The Pokémon World has been described as an irreplaceable, riveting, and joyously endless experience. Living a normal, human life is incomplete, only made whole by including Pokémon, the creatures of nature. Pokémon are living, breathing beings, and although there are many species, each individual Pokémon is endowed with its own unique characteristics. Some are born strong. Others are born meek. Some are born with attitude. Others are born reserved. Some become family. Others become warriors. Some species are bountiful. Others are rare. Some are the stuff of legends. Others are the ones that make them. A life without the creatures of nature, Pokémon, would be a life lived regretfully and unfulfilled.

Since the dawn of civilization three million years ago, the first humans had emerged and evolved from nature's common ancestor. But at the time of the universe's creation, some fourteen point six billion years ago, the first Pokémon came to be; the direct decedents of life itself. Humans have existed for less than a hundredth of a second on the universe's timepiece; they are an addition to the already beautiful universe. When the first humans came to be, Pokémon welcomed us, the new species, with open arms. Today, the tradition lives on. Humans and Pokémon coexist together today sometimes as sensei and student, sometimes as person and pet, but always friend and friend.

Yet always is there trouble in the world, ever since the first wrong of humans was recorded. Evil and the plague of this earth was born when the first humans betrayed nature and tilted its delicate balance. For generations since, remnants remain and continue to reflect themselves upon the world. Today this evil exists through cruelty and injustice. Pokémon are sometimes treated as though they are inferior beings, exploited for the sake of power. Even others are used to manipulate the world we live in for personal gain.

The fight against evil is everlasting and the end is not in sight. But there are those who continue in the struggle. Some feel it is their duty. Others are obliged through righteousness. Still, Pokémon and humans alike live to fight evil, they are united, and they are one in the battle for peace. They are destined through the bonds that sustain life itself.

This is the story of humans and Pokémon working together as sensei and student, persons and partners, friends and friends, walking down the path of life to the final destination. Our story begins almost an hour after midnight in the island metropolis of Sootopolis City. The residence of the water paradise had already retired to their beds, but one ragged detective of Sootopolis' finest remained in the nest, reliving his lost case.

* * *

"In the Criminal Justice System the people are represented by two separate, yet equally important groups. The police who investigate crime and the District Attorneys who prosecute the offenders. In Sootopolis City, particularly heinous crimes are investigated by dedicated individuals of an elite squad known as the Special Cases Division. These are their stories."

_Received 911 call at 02:15 A.M._

_Caller in hysterics, report dead Pokémon body in the alley of 1200 Penn Block and 1400 Feather Avenue_

_Dispatched three cars to location, recover body with bruises, cuts, and blood. ME later reports severe internal hemorrhages and death by loss of blood_

_Investigators recover a leash, a knife, footprints, fingerprints, and torture whip from scene_

_Questioned three suspects with DNA matches, two were dismissed_

_Last one identified in a lineup by caller who witnessed the body dump_

_Trial begins with public defense lawyer who pleads guilty, defense hires high profile criminal defense council to reassess the plea to not guilty_

_Final hearing at 15:00 P.M. after three hours of testimony by investigators, police, and caller, with cross examination by defense _

_Justice of the Court ruled torture whip and knife as circumstantial debris and insufficient evidence _

_grand jury finds the defendant not guilty._

_Case closed._

**[00:43 A.M.] Sootopolis Police Station (Special Cases Division), Hoenn Region**

"Why didn't they see through this _bullshit_?" a whisper sounded. Other than the voice, the only sounds were from a mechanical wall clock in the background as it ticked the seconds away.

The lone voice in the office, Detective Ketchum, joined the service several years ago. Already in his mid-thirties he'd spent nearly five years as a patrol officer before his promotion to Special Cases. Most detectives didn't last. The usual tenure for such an officer was three years. He was going on five years, had been through two partners, was searching for a third, and had witnessed nearly all sorts of tragedy possibly imaginable. He'd interrogated trainers who sold their Pokémon for drugs, ring lords who trafficked humans and their partners for money, homicide victims of strangulation, suffocation, manslaughter, and worse.

"I had him…" the detective whispered. "I_ had_ the asshole and they let him _walk_!"

Everyone else had gone for the night. His co-workers couldn't understand why he chose to stay in the station after every case gone bad, or why he chose to sleep in the rec room rather than his own apartment. He'd never married, but that was probably for the best, after all he himself had nearly been locked up for assaulting multiple suspects and harassing witnesses in different cases. His captain kept him on the job despite the pain to cover his tracks. He was a good cop, but loose cannon didn't even begin to describe the mess that remained in the Sootopolis five-oh house.

"Damn it…" the man whispered, staring at pictures of the bruised, dead victim. He drew his hand to a cup that lay on his desk, filled with cold and stale coffee from days back. "Damn it, why…"

He volunteered to buy the coffee; the government wasn't too keen on providing every department its own complimentary breakfast coffee _and_ recreational afternoon Joe. The only caveat was he never remembered to drink his own work. His colleagues thanked him for the service, both coffee and actual job, but that never jogged his memory soon enough to drink any of it fresh. It usually ended up in his stomach late at night, long after the heat had moved on to more important things.

He was so absorbed in staring at case photos he almost didn't even hear the door suddenly tap itself twice. He stared at the door, wondering who would be back at this hour. He was even more surprised to see the assistant District Attorney in the glass frame, holding her briefcase from the afternoon's trial. The two exchanged crushed glances at one another after listening to the judge deliver the law's sense of justice, but that was it. The detective thought she would be the last one to re-visit her failed case with him, the one who filed it in the first place.

Regardless, ADA Maple opened the door herself, settled the briefcase on his desk, grabbed his empty partner's chair and pulled it across his desk. She took off her high heels and exchanged them with modest flats in her purse, no doubt sore from stomping in angst at the Judge's decision. She wore a black business blazer and modest vermillion blouse, but that did nothing to hide her compassionate smile, her soft, white face, and gorgeous flowing brunette hair. She finally settled on crossing her stocking legs and stared at the detective, who raised an eyebrow at the motions. Nothing could be said for quite some time. The detective saw a criminal walk home free and the ADA saw the defense leave court without being escorted by guards. They both lost today.

"Look May, before you say it, I'll say it first," the detective said uncharacteristically softly. "There is nothing you could have done. I screwed up the evidence and you were dealt a shitty hand."

"That doesn't make me feel any better about it, Ash," the lawyer sighed, nonetheless in agreement. She noticed him take another sip from the polystyrene cup. "Why do you drink that old stuff?"

"I don't know to be honest," he replied. "But it's old because I forget about it. It's funny, I've never drunken my own coffee hot."

"I'll make you something better," May said, getting out of her seat. Before Ash could take another sip, she stole his cup, dumped its contents into a nearby garbage can, and emptied the original pot the same way.

"You should go home. Your job's done," Ash said, intrigued by her actions. He wasn't upset about the drink, the taste was awfully bitter anyway.

"My job's never done, don't you know that?" May said, filling the coffee pot with new water. "I've got to prepare two witnesses in the morning on a double homicide and file a warrant to search this other bastard's apartment. What do you have to do?"

"Canvass a dump bar in the morning for witnesses and investigate a few tips we got on the last rape case," Ash moaned, feeling the fatigue of the day's events for the first time. "I was just saying a girl like you should be out there having fun, enjoying life, not stuck here with the scum of the Earth."

"That's why I'm down here checking on you. The scum are too interesting," May joked, smirking in Ash's direction while cleaning out the filtered beans. "Besides, I don't date anymore, not since I got tied up with your office."

"You must've gotten around at some point before winding up here," Ash guessed, subconsciously folding up the case folder.

"Grad school to be honest," she replied, taking his bait. "Dewford Law School wasn't that hard for me; the legal stuff came easy enough… finding the right guy didn't."

"Yeah. I know what you mean," Ash nodded, remembering his 'glory days'. "I used to travel, you know? I met a girl once, real bitchy redhead to be honest, but I loved her. I thought I'd found the right one but things didn't really work out."

"I guess nothing really changes in the long run right? For you and me, I guess," May speculated, flipping the switch on the coffee maker to boil.

"You know, you've personally taken almost every case we forward to your office," Ash stated, swiveling his work chair from side to side. "Why?"

"I like working with you," May replied, switching her legs to balance them every so often. "And your office has the cases worth fighting for."

"Well I'm glad this isn't law school for you anymore then."

"Me too."

Once the machine started dripping the boiling water, May reached into her purse and pulled out a pinch of tea leaves from a zipped bag and dropped them into the pot. She turned back to face Ash some distance away and leaned against the countertop in waiting. She couldn't help but notice how defeated the detective appeared, how bruised and battered the job had made him.

"You know, beating yourself up over their tombs won't bring them back," May said with a sad smile.

"I wish it did," he replied, picking up the case folder once again.

"You hate yourself enough to bring them all back," May whispered.

"I don't hate myself," Ash said quickly whilst flipping through the different handwritten notes and diagrams in the folder.

"Yes, you do," she replied with strength. "You spend every moment you have on work, and even when you have time for yourself, all you can do is think about work. Then when that gets to be too much you think about those you couldn't save."

At that, Ash looked up to May and frowned. He folded the case and dropped it on his desk again, letting his head drop in shame. He folded his hands in his lap to stop himself from wringing his skin dry.

"I just wish there was justice in the world," Ash lamented. "There's so many I lost and there's even more I don't know about."

"First of all, you didn't lose them," May said sternly, pushing herself off of the counter. "And second, you should know that justice is very hard to come by. Even in law there's no such thing as that."

"Really? But I thought that's what laws were written for?" Ash asked with a small measure of shock. "To punish the wicked and protect the innocent?"

"Sorry. If that were true we'd never put an innocent in jail and we'd find every sick bastard out there," May replied cynically. "Do you know how many times I've put away good people just because the evidence stacked against them? Or how many times those rich jackasses find a lawyer to say the most damning evidence is inadmissible? Like today?"

"Too many times."

"Yeah. Too many _damn_ times."

A small click sounded just as May finished, signally that tea was ready. She walked over to the kitchen supplies and withdrew two paper cups from one of the plastic bags, pouring the steamy amber into each. She realized while walking back that Ash had his eye on her the whole time with a sad but knowing expression on his face.

"So what then?" Ash said, graciously taking one cup out of May's custody. "If the law doesn't do anyone justice, why do we have it in the first place?"

"Well, to make the world a better place," May said, blowing into her drink as she sat down across Ash again. "To make rules for society to follow, and to let the rest of us live our lives."

"What do you mean live our lives?" Ash asked, taking a small sip, looking into his cup.

"To work, play, meet others…" May said slowly, lowering her tea to look directly at Ash. "Find love?"

The detective's eye darted out of the paper rim and met the Assistant District Attorney's directly. He lowered his drink the same way she had and let a second pass by. A few more ticks on the clock passed by and the two took a sip of tea at the same time, hardly wanting to take their eyes off each other.

"You're not going home tonight?" May finally asked. "Again?"

"No, my apartment's a wreck," Ash said, mentally repulsed by what he left behind. "Besides, nobody's there to greet me."

"We could change that, you know," May said, methodically pronouncing every word.

"I've thought about it," Ash conceded, taking another drink of tea.

"But?"

"I don't think I'm cut out for it," Ash surrendered. "Just think… all I'd talk about on dates is work. She would be bored to tears."

"They say I'm not cut out for it either, you know," May retorted with a hint of jovialness. "Because what do you think I'd talk about?"

"Work, probably."

The Assistant District Attorney then set her paper cup on the nearest desk, stood up out of her seat, and walked to the detective's right side before finally resting her bottom in his lap. She brought her right arm around the detective's neck and tugged at his stripped tie ever so slightly. He could feel the warmth emanating from her bosom and she relished the texture of his hair. Ash set his cup down on his desk and perked up at her gestures, resisting the urge to disrobe her on the spot.

"We'd be perfect," May whispered with only a touch of sultry.

"No… May, you don't want this," Ash replied back sadly. "I'm a wreck, I'll just drag you down with me."

"You think you're the only damaged goods around here?" May asked with a smile on her face, letting her hands explore his crown.

"I…"

"There may not ever really be justice for the victims in this world," May suggested, letting both of her hands rest on his chest. She smiled at him, knowing that this case was in the bag. "But what about us? The ones who punish the wicked and protect the innocent? Do they get justice, Ash?"

"Justice for just us?" Ash asked with a look of coy skepticism. He couldn't help but return her smile, admiring how perfect she looked tonight.

"Why not?"

So instead of resisting happiness like he usually did, the detective let his arms find their way to the attorney's waist and the back of her head, pulling her lips closer and closer to his. Before the distance closed for good, the attorney pulled her hands away from the detective's chest and cupped his jaw with longing. Finally the two let the laws of nature rue the day and their lips met.

With soft, gentle pressure, the two passions were made one, their skin mingled with one another, their desires and dreams made reality. All of the rest of the world and its imperfections and maladies stepped aside; neither of the two comprehending what was going on beyond their moment. He pressed more into her and she returned with even more force. Their mouths parted and made way for their tongues to introduce themselves, dancing in the jubilee that was acknowledging their deepest emotions.

The seconds ticked by and neither of them could hear it. The minutes passed away and the two didn't even feel it. When their dance of triumph over the evils of the world came to a close, they parted away only slightly, knowing that this was only the first act of the night's play.

"That was really good tea."

The attorney smiled, her cheeks aflame and her eyes moist with happiness; the regret of the day's events far behind her. The detective too allowed his heart to flow and beat way too fast, knowing that tomorrow was a new day. He pulled her back into a tight embrace and she graciously joined in.

The tea remained warm long into the night.

* * *

_Dear Readers,_

Well guys, this was my first attempt at a one-shot, and I must say that was easy. That was really easy. All I had to do was get the prompt do write something in a contest, watch too much Law and Order SVU, write out a quick dialogue, and BAM, beef it up with descriptive words. That was really fun to write! Having said that, I hope it didn't suck, because I hope to use the feedback on this for my main stories.

Entered for the Advancers Community January/February FanFiction Contest, found at advancers . proboards thread/917/january-advanceshipping-fanfiction-cont est.

On that note, I joined the lovely community at _advancers_._proboards_._com_, and god those guys are great. I'm rather surprised I hadn't found them earlier, but I blame that on my lack of snoopiness. Some of the greatest minds of Advanceshipping are in this camp, and god it's a gold mine of thought.

Man, and I have an 8 page paper on Machiavelli vs. Hume due on Wednesday that I should be doing. AH WELL.

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

Uploaded, 02/18/13

| blatantly ripping off Law and Order SVU/first attempt at writing a love scene not just foreplay/first attempt to create an out of universe setting/looking forward to feedback |

RE: edit. 04/14/13

| grammar edits/dialogue fixing |


End file.
